Airheads' Homecoming
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Sequel to "Airheads in Heat." Returning from the Unova Region with his friends and Pokémon, Ash learns the graphic truth about his father that was taken from him.
1. Arrival

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon.  
Summary: Sequel to "Airheads in Heat." Returning from the Unova Region with his friends and Pokémon, Ash learns the graphic truth about his father that was taken from him._

* * *

_**Airheads' Homecoming**_

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

* * *

The words from when Giovanni, Ash's long-lost father, haunted him. _"It's been a long time since I've seen you," _the words repeated in his head. _"...And how much you've grown, son." _There were plenty of brief words that lingered. _"A fool that can battle the Viridian City Gym Leader..." _There was the Meowth who he gave to his parents to treat which evolved to a Persian. _"I'll protect you and Meloetta so that you can send for Kyurem. You'll be the one to save us. I've heard about that from those who've pursued you." _Yet in the end, the day he reunited with his dad was the day he left him. _"Son... Looks like I won't give you that match you wanted. Take care of Persian for me...and when you get home...give your mother a hug for me and yourself." _When Ash heard his dad's voice each time, they ended with the same last words before vanishing. _"There is something I have and will regret...and that's not watching you grow up to be a man." _Those words bothered him long since he left to Kyurem's realm and knowing that Giovanni tried to call for him by force, he and Team Rocket members, Jessie and James, are probably dead from the ancient Pokémon. Ash wished he did more. He was forced to take the Junior Cup off where his former rival from Sinnoh, Paul, won the tournament but lost a close one to Alder's Bouffalant who shorted out his Electivire. Soon after sometime to clear his head, he dedicated his Unova League Tournament run in Vertress City to his lost father and the bond with his new girlfriend, Bianca. The motivation helped out in spades for Ash as he won out the tournament, beating that racist rival, Trip. Nothing had gone right for Trip after his humiliating loss to Paul back by Cynthia's summer villa. The champion's trophy rested on the coffee table next to his bed on the ferry he and his friends got a ride on through the Decolore Islands. By that trophy, surprisingly was the Melody Pokémon herself, Meloetta. Soon after the failed attempt on Kyurem, a protector of the Pokémon wanted to return her back to where she escaped from but she preferred to stay with Ash knowing how much he's still hurting from the loss of his own kin. Despite the wins, he still felt hurt by the lone loss. As he slept in the rented room, Iris came in and shook the boy from a different region.

"Ash, get up!" cheered the Dragon-Type trainer. "You gotta see this!" Hearing the tanned girl's rambling, Ash opened his eyes, a stain trail showing under his eye and over his cheek. The sight of his face gave Iris a sigh. "Look, you need to get over it. I understand that it's your dad but you can cry about it after you get home. What a kid!" Rustling out of the bed, Ash joined Iris and exited the cabin. Cilan and Bianca were at starboard watching Pokémon swimming in the ocean below. The schools of Magikarp and Gyarados splashing the waters weren't the only reason Cilan was looking like he belonged in a dream. Bianca brought out her Dex to scan the Pokémon.

"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon," it computed. "Magikarp can swim in the dirtiest waters and can splash as well as the rest." Then she pointed the Dex to the Gyarados, curious of information it had. "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp. The fangs are strong enough to crush stones and the scales are as hard as steel. They are also quick-tempered so caution around them is necessary." Best to exercise that warning.

"It also means we're in Kanto waters," Cilan pointed out. "Soon, we'll be docked in the Kanto Region. It'll be our first time stepping on foreign grounds." Bianca could agree.

"Well, all except Ash and Pikachu," she referred to the region's "son." Speaking of, Ash and Iris reached the other two and viewed a land fast approaching. Seeing the Water-Type Pokémon, Ash knew he was almost home. Finally, land ahead. Bianca was curious. "Is that another island?" Cilan could check his hand-held Pokénav but Ash came forward to see it himself.

"That's no island!" he corrected his girlfriend. "That's Vermillion City!" They're knots away from Kanto. The kids ran back to pack their belongings. Before long, the ship reached the docks and softly parked next to the pier.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Vermillion City," Porter called over the radio system. "If this is your destination, you have 30 minutes to disembark. We hope you appreciate our hospitality as you journeyed with the Decolore Cruise Lines." To Ash and his friends, they needed just ten, not 30. All their equipment stored up, they walked off the vessel and Meloetta docked herself on Ash's shoulder while Pikachu ridden on Cilan's. Porter came from behind and saw the foursome and their Pokémon. "Ash, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, I thank you for all you did for me and my relatives on this cruise line over here. We hope you enjoyed the ride."

"No, thank you for all you've done for us!" Cilan redirected the praise. Porter chuckled to the return.

"Anyway, if you want to ride with us again, don't be afraid to jump on board." The kids nodded before entering the first town in Kanto. Ash could tell the story of when he fought the Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge. First came the stop at the Pokémon Center and meeting the Nurse Joy that hardly resembled the Joys back in Unova. It also was good timing as a call for Ash reached him. On the phone, Cerulean Gym Leader Misty chatted with Ash about something while the rest had their Pokémon examined and returned by Joy with a Chansey, not Audino. After everyone settled down, Ash returned to the group which also had Persian, Giovanni's Pokémon.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. No one minded the delay. "Misty wanted me to come over. Said something about practicing for gym battles." Again, no one was bothered. They could head to Cerulean City now. Instead, they sat down at a coffee shoppe and enjoyed tea and treats. As they sat, a flock of Pidgey flew from a nearby tree. All turned to see the flock."Pidgey, native Pokémon from here in Kanto," Ash explained. "Much like Starly in Sinnoh, Pidove in Unova or Taillow in Hoenn."

"Just seeing that flock wants me to fly free from all that excitement back near the Junior Cup," Iris awed. "Though, something else came to my opinion." All were interested with what her plans were. "After meeting up with Clair, I want to learn more about raising Dragon-type Pokémon...and I know I can get those lessons from her." Iris wanted to see Clair. Ash thought now that Iris didn't want to go to Pallet Town which somewhat bothered him.

"If you can, you should also find Lance. He also raises Dragon-type Pokémon as well." Iris nodded to Ash's additional information.

"Is he also in Blackthorn City?" A shrug of the shoulders told her that he wasn't sure.

"He might be. Also, he's a member of the Pokémon G-Men, so meeting him will be a sweeter treat than these cupcakes." A promise made Iris smile in anticipation.

"I can't wait." Even Axew got anxious to see Clair again.

"Well, in that case..." Cilan spoke up. "I got wind of a fishing competition around Lake May in the Hoenn Region." Not Cilan too! Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Meloetta got rather upset with the Connoisseur's destination.

"You're going elsewhere as well?" Bianca gasped. Ash remembered some of Cilan's occupations which included his fishing repertoire.

"Right," he reminded. "You're also a fishing connoisseur." In a sense, a fishing competition was right up Cilan's alley.

"I also found out that the magnet train is departing from the nearby station headed to Johto, mainly Goldenrod City," he studied. "And it leaves late this afternoon. We still have time to exchange our farewells until then." Ash and Bianca were disappointed to hear of Iris and Cilan leaving. They would enjoy each one's company. After they had a chance to finish their cups and plates, they left the shoppe and found the station Cilan mentioned. The sun fell softly to the horizon in the west. As Cilan and Iris boarded the train, Bianca left and returned with cases shaped like Cloyster shells.

"Here you go!" she offered. "Boxed lunches for you and the Pokémon!" Iris and Cilan accepted the lunches for the trip across regions.

"This looks flavorful. I should know, I'm also a Boxed Lunch Connoisseur." And his résumé grows... How many more of a connoisseur do we need to know. Right now, it was time to depart but Ash had a question he's held onto since they became a team.

"Hey, I've wanted to ask you something," he opened up. "You said you had a secret in why you're with me. What secret was that?" It's been a long time since Ash and Iris journeyed together in Unova. Though, Iris was less than sympathetic.

"You mean you don't know?" she huffed. "What a little kid!" Here's the thing Iris forgot: Cilan.

"You never told me," he spoke up. Oops! Iris forgot about the other member. Clairified, Iris breathed enough for the confession.

"Well, I wanted to know how you were able to meet Zekrom. Even after I realized how, you did invite me to journey around Unova with Cilan." In a sense, Ash did deserve some credit for having someone like her around. Soon, the siren from the station blared. The train that Iris and Cilan hopped was leaving.

"I guess this is it. You guys take care of yourselves." Ash and Bianca agreed to the promise from their connoisseur friend.

"Same to the two of you," Bianca threw back. "Best wishes..."

"...Until we meet again," Ash ended. The door to the train closed and lastly it departed, Ash, Bianca and the Pokémon waiving goodbye to the two on the train. Seeing the sun setting, Ash and Bianca had one recourse: back to the Pokémon Center. They exited the station and made their way back to the Center where Ash and Bianca lucked out with a room. They had to share it with two other trainers but they were nice to them. Out in lobby, Ash sat on a couch with the Melody Pokémon and a photo. That photo was a shot of Ash in a different coat and hat, along with Brock, Misty, Professor Oak and Delia. Ash fingered Misty, the redhead with a ponytail sticking out the side. "That's who we'll see tomorrow at her gym in Cerulean City." Meloetta took stock at who Misty looked like. Remembering how Meloetta got scared when she met a bunch of humans with Ash by her, he might have thought to show who Misty looked like before seeing her. That's when she noticed a Togepi in her arms.

("Is that Togepi her's?") she chimed. Looking to where Meloetta pointed to, Ash recalled the egg Misty used to raise.

"She doesn't have Togepi anymore. He evolved to Togetic and afterward, he stayed at the Mirage Kingdom's hidden paradise." Meloetta's face read disappointment. She wanted to see Misty's Togepi. Ash had more. "...And after that, we'll head to Pallet Town..." He now pointed to his mother, the brunette. "Where you can meet my mom. She loves Pokémon as much as I do. Same with Professor Oak." The point to the white-haired professor gave Meloetta more insight to who she'll meet. However, it gave Ash a saddened expression. When he sees Delia, he'll need to bring up Giovanni...and how he's presumed dead. Nurse Joy came over to see the boy and the legendary Pokémon. The tear trickling down his face concerned the Pokémon Nurse, Chansey staying close by.

"Are you afraid to go home?" she wondered. Realizing who's talking, Ash looked up at the nurse.

"Sorry. It's just that... When I do go home, I need to tell Mom about what happened to Dad. I just don't wanna see Mom cry out of it." The tone had her sitting by Ash and having his head nuzzle her shoulder. She understood the grief that still plagued him.

"Everything will work out. She might not need him but her pride and joy, the champion of the Unova League Tournament." Consoling words and Ash bobbed his head. After an hour to relax, all that remained was sleep. Ash snuggled back in the room and fell asleep on a bunk bed below Bianca. The night of rest felt good after the long ride from Unova to Kanto. The next morning, Nurse Joy and Ash were at a map looking up how to reach Cerulean City. Bianca and the Pokémon joined the two in the lobby. Pikachu perched himself on Ash's head looking to the map.

"What's the discussion this morning?" Bianca wondered. Ash and Joy turned to Bianca with the same interests.

"Nurse Joy told me of a shortcut to Cerulean City," Ash pointed through the map. "Once we have breakfast, it should take at least an hour to reach her gym." Bianca's face brightened, as did Pikachu's. After they ate, the shortened group found the shortcut and followed the path. During the walk, Bianca saw some Pokémon never seen before. A troop of Mankey eating bananas from trees brought out her Dex.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon," it computed. "Mankey live in colonies among treetops. Short-tempered, they will thrash anyone who so much as look at them." In other words, avoid at all costs. More Pokémon like Oddish and Diglett found her eyes and almost fell in love with the Kanto Pokémon during the walk. First was Oddish with her Dex. "Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. Oddish sow seeds as they walk around the lands." Now onto the Diglett sticking its head out. "Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett don't normally come out during the sunny day and prefer to live underground." There were plenty of Pokémon to see but soon enough, they made their way to Cerulean City.

"Here we are!" The city felt like any city so far. It was a peaceful setting to feel calm.

"So where's the gym?" In Ash's region, that gym could be found in the back of his hand.

"This way. I'll show you." A few minutes of walking, the group found the gym with the Dewgong cutout hanging overhead.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" The cutout looked just like Dewgong but when Bianca pointed Dex to it...

"No data," the device answered. Luckily, Ash studied the Dex enough to offer his and show what the Pokémon is.

"This might help," he suggested.

"Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon and the evolved form of Seel," his Dex computed. "Dewgong can resist the coldest of waters." Bianca handed the device back to Ash, fulfilled for understanding. They entered the gym greeted by two Pokémon, Politoed and Psyduck. Ash recognized the two: they were Misty's.

"Politoed, Psyduck, remember me and Pikachu?" he asked. Politoed hopped to Ash and Pikachu, grateful to see the two again. Bianca once more brought out her Dex.

"Politoed, the Frog Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwhirl," the hand-held read. "Politoed's cries often bring Poliwag and Poliwhirl together." Interesting to learn of Politoed. Psyduck stood in the back, something that concerned Meloetta. Bianca trained her device on the other. "Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers chronic headaches which, in turn, enhances its powerful Special Attacks." Mysterious to Bianca's thoughts. Ash knelt and petted Psyduck's head.

"Are you still trying to swim, Psyduck?" The word Ash spoke gave Psyduck a major scare as it quacked uncontrollably.

("Psyduck, calm down!") Meoletta tried to ease. This confused the blond from Nuvema Town.

"Psyduck can't swim?" she gawked. The sweatdrop on Ash's head confirmed the question.

"It's sad considering Psyduck's a Water-type," he concluded. Irony~ The loud quacking did summon her trainer from an adjacent hallway.

"Psyduck, what's wrong?" a worried Misty called out, a Marill in her arms. Psyduck waddled to Misty who hugged it to comfort. Ash stood up with a hand itching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Misty looked to who spoke, happy to see Ash. Instead of being mad since Ash didn't mean to tease Psyduck, she smiled like it's no big deal.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean it." The sight of Marill had Bianca once again aiming the Dex.

"Marill, the Water Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Azurill," it registered. "Marill's buoyant tail helps its swimming, even in strong currents." A cute little mouse with a helpful bouncy tail. Ash realized the Marill was the same one from before, only bigger.

"I didn't know Azurill evolved. When did it happen?"

"A month before the Lilly of the Valley Conference," Misty replied. "Since then, I've warmed up to it even more." Ash petted Marill's ears, much to its delight. Meloetta also saw the Water Mouse which forget who held onto it. Misty noticed the new Pokémon, surprised to see a Pokémon like it. "Is that a Pokémon?" Ash turned to the curious Melody Pokémon.

"A legend that's warmed up to me. Meloetta, this is my friend, Misty."

("Hi, Misty!") she greeted. Even Marill chimed in happiness.

"It's cute!" she giggled. The compliment made Meloetta blush and chuckle.

"I said the same thing when I saw it myself," Bianca admitted. The new voice irked Misty to turn to the blond with curiosity.

"Wait, who are you?" If there's someone who can help with this, it's Ash.

"This is Bianca," he identified. "She's from Nuvema Town in Unova...and..." He took a deep breath before coming clean. "She's my girlfriend." Misty gawked at Ash's confession.

"Really?" She couldn't believe the two were dating. "How long?" Not that long ago, right?

"A month and a half," Bianca responded. "So not too long." The truth between the two had Misty chuckling.

"I was gonna say, you don't look like the Bianca from Alto Mare in Johto." This Bianca didn't mind.

"I heard about that, but I know better. Anyway, I wonder if it's alright that I challenge you to a battle?" Bianca wanted to face-off against the Cerulean Gym Leader?

"I'm always looking for new challengers. I wanna see if you and Ash deserve each other." Today just got interesting and now a battle between Ash's first traveling partner and his girlfriend. Who would come out on top?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

What a homecoming for Ash. After stepping off the ferry traveling around the Decalore Islands, he, Bianca and their Pokémon friends said farewell to Iris and Cilan who left for their own agenda. Now, Bianca has challenged Misty to a Gym Battle at the Cerulean City Gym. Reaching the battlefield, a pool with several platforms, Misty and Bianca walked to opposite sides and Ash in the middle. Pikachu, Meloetta, Marill and Ash's Oshawott found a bench to sit on, Oshawott still trying to swoon the Melody Pokémon. Ash looked at both sides, each girl in position. "This is an official Pokémon Gym battle between the challenger, Bianca from Nuvema Town in Unova and the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty!" he announced. "On the line is the Cascade Badge! Each trainer will use two Pokémon each! The battle is over when the Pokémon from one trainer cannot continue! Furthermore, going by Kanto League rules, neither trainer can substitute Pokémon!" This confounded Bianca. She had the freedom to substitute back in Unova. It's a new league here.

'So I need to choose which Pokémon carefully,' she thought. 'No wonder Ash had it tough when he did this. Okay, so Minccino is the only Pokémon that has an electric attack which is strong against Misty's Water-Type Pokémon and Emboar can't really stand up to this since he's a Fire-Type. Though I do have a couple of Pokémon I've yet to show.' She had a plan set.

"Sorry to put you at the referee's place but my sisters are somewhere else and there's no one who can help out," Misty apologized. It did put Ash in a bind though. This was his girlfriend taking on his first human companion. In a sense, Ash would be bias to Bianca's favor. Also, this would be Ash's second time being the referee. The first time had two of the Striaton Gym Leading Brothers duking it out between Cilan's Pansage and Chili's Pansear where Ash's concern for Pokémon made him forget he's judging the results. This time, he's not going to make that mistake again.

"Don't worry, Misty," he assured. Finally, he rose his arm up. "Now... Begin!" Misty was the first to throw her Pokéball.

"Caserin, I choose you!" The Pokéball opened and her Luvdisc popped out. This astounded Bianca.

"That's a Caserin?" she misidentified, though she did bring out her Dex to verify.

"Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon," it computed. "It is said that a couple finding a Luvdisc will be blessed with love that lasts all eternity." Talk about the romantic Pokémon...

"Knowing about that now, I almost don't wanna battle it. Just imagine, me and Ash and we find a Luvdisc..." Spacing out to dreamland, she imagined herself with Ash fishing and hooking a Luvdisc who forgave them for fishing it out. They both embraced each other and the Luvdisc before falling in their little boat and drapping their clothes over the side.

"Bianca?" Ash called, snapping the blond back to reality. Shaking off that dream, she snagged a Pokéball and threw it.

"Right... Come on out, Minccino!" she summoned. Her ball opened and her Chinchilla Pokémon emerged, landing on a floating platform. Misty wasn't too worried about this Minccino.

"Caserin, Tackle attack!" Caserin dashed headlong at Minccino. Bianca's move.

"Minccino, Hyper Voice!" Minccino rolled up its ears before screaming at Caserin, stopping it short of the target. Even Meloetta covered her ears from the overwhelming scream. To Bianca, this provided an opportunity. "Now use Double Slap!" The glowing tail of Minccino flung at and struck Caserin twice. The second strike launched Caserin across the pool. The Luvdisc recovered enough for a counterstrike.

"Use Water Gun!" Caserin spat out a stream of water, nailing Minccino in the leg trying to dodge the attack. To Misty, Minccino's fast, able to keep Water Gun's damage to a minimum. "Here's a double to try: Caserin, use Double Team!" The command had Caserin split up to many Luvdiscs in the scene. Bianca had to come up with a way to stop an oncoming onslaught... and a smile provided an idea.

"You just made it easier for me to beat your Caserin! Thunderbolt, Minccino!" The call allowed Minccino to spark up and shoot the wave of electricity, nailing every Luvdisc which vanished. None of those were real? Bianca looked perplexed.

"Ice Beam!" Caserin emerged from underwater and nailed Minccino with a devastating close-range ray of freezing power. Minccino took the blast and fell in the water, the tail partially frozen. To Misty, Minccino's tail was useless. "Tackle!" Caserin charged at Minccino again. Suddenly, a brainstorm hit Bianca.

"Minccino, use Double Slap on the platform!" Minccino had to trust Bianca's command and smack its tail on the platform it stood on. The first slap broke the ice from the tail and that ice hit Caserin. An inadvertent attack and Caserin took some damage. Then came the second slap, drilling Caserin and sending it into the water. The swirls were seen when the Luvdisc surfaced. Ash made the call.

"Caserin is unable to continue," he ruled as he rose the hand sided by Bianca. "Minccino wins!" The fist from Bianca's arm punched the air in celebration.

"Minccino! Way to go!" Minccino leaped in the air in joy. Misty recalled Caserin back to its Pokéball.

"Thanks, Caserin," Misty congratulated. "You take a good rest." She now had one more Pokémon to send for while Bianca had Minccino and one more of her own. "Gyarados! Let's go!" She threw another ball and out came a Gyarados. The roar from Gyarados scared and intimidated Bianca and her Minccino. The roar even got to Ash's nerves.

"I forgot that Misty had a Gyarados," he shuttered. After shaking off the fear, Bianca had the first call.

"Don't let Gyarados intimidate you!" she tried to calm the Chinchilla Pokémon. "Use Thunderbolt!" Minccino was ready to use the electric attack.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted. Gyarados spat an enormous stream of water as Minccino sparked another Thunderbolt. The attacks clashed but Hydro Pump overwhelmed Thunderbolt and nailed Minccino where it was launched to the wall behind Bianca. The slam knocked the Chinchilla to next week. Ash rose a hand toward Misty's direction.

"Minccino is unable to continue!" he judged. "Gyarados wins!" Misty cheered to her Pokémon's victory.

"All right, Gyarados!" The Atrocious Pokémon roared in domination. Bianca's recall of Minccino didn't feel good to her.

"Thanks, Minccino," she praised. "You did what you needed to do." She gathered another Pokéball and threw it. "Escavalier, I choose you!" The ball opened and out came the Calvary Pokémon. As Escavalier prepared to battle, Bianca noticed Misty getting pale, then blue. To the blond, something wasn't right with the redhead but Ash had a funny feeling why Misty's freaking out.

"She still has that, doesn't she?" he gulped. This meant to Bianca, Ash knew why Misty began to behave like this.

"What do you mean?"

"She still gets bugged over Bug-Type Pokémon." Even Pikachu pawed his face at seeing Misty's fears present in a battle.

("Good thing Levanny's back at Professor Oak's ranch,") he squeaked. Knowing how scared Misty was with Bug-types, Bianca made the move.

"Let's attack while she's stunned!" she voiced. "Use Fury Attack!" Escavalier raced over the water and speared Gyarados over and over. She felt that Gyarados as a Water-type, Escavalier had an advantage. Misty finally straightened herself out and ready to end it with one strike.

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" she suggested. Gyarados breathed a flame at Escavalier. Bianca had to withdraw.

"Iron Defense!" Escavalier encased itself in its armor and the Pokémon's attack blasted said shell. When the flames passed, Escavalier came out a little crispy. "A Water-type Pokémon can learn a Fire-type move? Her Gyarados is unreal..." She toughened up and geared herself to attack. "Escavalier, use Hyper Beam." Escavalier rose his lances together.

"We won't let you! Use Hyper Beam before they do!" Both Pokémon fired the Hyper Beams which collided in the middle of the battlefield. The earlier Flamethrower attack had a lingering effect and Escavalier's Hyper Beam wore out. Gyarados' Hyper Beam nailed Escavalier and the Cavalry Pokémon submerged for a moment before resurfacing...defeated. Ash had to make the ruling, even if it's against his girlfriend.

"Escavalier is unable to continue!" he decided. "Gyarados wins! The match goes to the Gym Leader, Misty!" The cheer from Misty concluded the battle as she jumped at and hugged Gyarados.

"That was awesome, Gyarados!" she cheered. The roar from Gyarados was triumphant. Bianca recalled her Escavalier back to her ball, mulling at the loss. Hopping back down, Misty joined the two just as the Pokémon regrouped. "That was a great battle, Bianca. I can see why Ash likes you." A sheepish smile painted Bianca's face.

"It's not that but thanks," she shyly muttered. Just then, the door to the gym opened. The sudden doors prompted Meloetta to vanish. Strangers to her...

"Misty?" an older voice called out. "Like, where are you?" Misty knew the voice.

"In here, Daisy!" she voiced. A few seconds later, the three elder sisters came in the battlefield room. That's when they noticed the boy and Pikachu.

"Well, if it isn't that Pallet Town kid and his adorable little Pikachu," Lily chirped. "So did you get back from somewhere?"

"Yeah, the Unova Region and check this out," Ash answered before presenting the trophy to the sisters. Even Misty believed the accomplishment Ash pursued.

"You didn't... did you?" Violet gawked in disbelief.

"Sure did. That's one down and more to go." The sisters chuckled to Ash's championship run. Meloetta reappeared and looked at the older girls. Daisy had an idea.

"Misty, why don't you take sometime out of the gym and check in on your boyfriend in Pallet Town," she suggested. "We'll watch the gym in the meantime." Misty wouldn't mind the offer at all.

"Thanks, Daisy," she allowed. Bianca's interests perked at the news of another relationship.

"Oh, who is it?" she wondered in glee. Misty's face blushed brightly to the wonder of the Unovan native.

"Don't, Bianca!" she shyly replied. "You're embarrassing me!" While she didn't want to tell anyone who it was, Pikachu had a funny guess to who.

("And I thought Ash and Bianca was the only relationship to worry about,") he giggled. ("Now there's Misty and Tracey? How long have _they_ been going out?") After about 15 minutes for Misty to get ready, she took some of her Pokémon from the gym and the three left.

"There's a shortcut around here that'll get us to Pallet Town and avoiding Mount Moon, Viridian City and Pewter City altogether. The sooner we get to Pallet, the more food we get to eat from Mrs. Ketchum." Bianca's face glistened from the sound of see Pallet sooner than believed. Ash's face was different. The sooner they arrived, the sooner Ash could tell his mother about Giovanni. Meloetta sensed how soon the truth would come out. It didn't help that Misty was also along for the ride. Journeying down the shortcut, there were more Pokémon along the path like Caterpie and Weedle. Three hours after leaving Cerulean City, they climbed the hills and over the horizon...

"There it is, everyone!" Ash announced as Misty, Bianca and the rest saw the town. Ash's home. "The Town of Pallet." To Misty, it was a second home no thanks to big sister's big mouth. Bianca's eyes lit up at the sight.

"I can't wait to see what this town has," she cheered. "And I wanna see how Persian's doing at the ranch." So that's why Persian's missing.

"I didn't know you caught a Persian," Misty pondered. "What? Meowth quit Team Rocket and chose to side with you?" Good guess but not the case. They entered the town which the streets were quiet.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Ash questioned to Bianca. "Professor Oak's lab or my house?" Bianca didn't need a second to think about their destination.

"As much as I wanna see all the Pokémon at the professor's lab, I'd like to see your mom first," she chose, much to Ash's hidden chagrin.

'I was afraid you'd say that.' Still, he obliged Bianca's choice. From all they knew, Professor Oak was at the house to begin with. Arriving at the white house, all walked, or in Meloetta's case of flying, to the porch and Ash opened the door. "Mom! I'm home!" Walking in from the kitchen, Delia spotted her son and greeted him with a hug only a mother would give.

"Ash, it's great to see you again!" she praised. Bianca and Misty saw the reunion between Ash and Delia. Pikachu was next as he got a firm petting from the mother. "Same to you, Pikachu!" A wail from Pikachu was of enjoyment. Seeing the joyous trainer and Pokémon, Meloetta came up to greet herself. This surprised the brunette parent. "Who's this now? A Pokémon?" Ash offered to clarify Meloetta's appearance.

"She's a Pokémon, all right. Mom, this is Meloetta. She joined me after I saved it from injury at Pokéstar Studios." Delia remembered hearing about that place.

"I heard you and your friends won that filming competition there and I saw how you performed. You might wanna show a little more realism when you speak. It sounds like you had the script in the cockpit to make sure what lines to say." Was Delia an actress beforehand? The Pokémon laughed and Ash had a little chuckle.

"Well, don't expect me to get a call from Broadway anytime soon." That's when Delia looked up at Ash's company.

"Misty, I didn't know you were coming. You come to see Tracey?" Pikachu's guess of Misty's boyfriend was on target. Misty's face got so red, she nearly fainted in humiliation.

"Well, my sisters came home and told me to join Ash in the homecoming," she explained. Now Bianca's next.

"And are you Ash's traveling friends from Unova?" A giggled smile echoed from the blond.

"Not really, though I did support him in the Vertress Tournament," she clarified. Ash brought out the trophy from Unova, a huge accomplishment for her son.

"Ta-da!" cheered Ash. Delia's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I'm so proud of you, dear!" she praised. "We can put that next to your Orange Island trophy." As Delia put the trophy up for display, Ash's smile dropped.

"There's something else that I think you should know," he brought up. Intrigued, Delia turned to her son once more.

"What is it, Ash?" He took a deep breath. Bianca and the Pokémon knew it was coming.

"I... I found dad." Delia's face lit up in astonishment. Misty stood with a hand over an exasperated mouth, unsure about this information.

"You, uh... You did?" Bianca knew Ash was bringing up what happened near the villa.

"Yeah... But soon after meeting up with him, he was taken into Kyurem's circlet... and knowing how upset Kyurem was being summoned, I don't think he's alive anymore." The more Misty heard the detail, the less she believed it. Ash and his father were together for only a moment, then ripped away the next. Delia's head knelt, looking upset as well. However, Meloetta saw something off: no water dripping from her eyes. Was she sick? Dry eyes? She took a few steps back.

"Sit down, Ash." A stern order. Ash wondered why she would ask Ash to take a seat on the couch like Misty and Bianca. "Just...sit down." Other than asking the ordeal, Ash listened and sat with the other girls. Taking a seat on the recliner, Delia took a deep breath of her own.

"Mrs. Ketchum, is there something wrong?" Misty asked. No smile appeared on her face, not that it was trying to hide behind her hair.

"Ash, there are times when parents lie to keep kids out of trouble. As a parent, I needed to teach you right and wrong. In truth, I should have done a better job of those teaching. Ever since you started, I brought up your father in plenty of situations like how he took four days to reach Viridian City when it took you mere hours like outrunning the flock of Spearow. What I'm going to tell you is something I've held onto since you were born." Anticipation filled as Ash and Bianca held hands. "It's hard to believe but... you never had a dad." No one understood what Delia said. Gawks became the oxygen everyone breathed in.

"I don't get it, Mrs. Ketchum," Bianca gulped. "How can someone not have a dad and...?" What came out of Delia's lips...would effect Ash Ketchum, Misty and Bianca for the rest of their lives.

"He raped me..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Horror

_Chapter 3: Horror_

* * *

"He raped me." The confession silenced the house so effectively, you could hear a pin drop from next door or a Whismur from the other side of town. Ash, Bianca, Misty, Pikachu, Marill and Meloetta froze any movement hearing Delia admit who Ash's father was. The eyes of the kids shrunk, the Pokémon added to the surprise with jaws dropped. To Ash, it stopped any sense he had working. Even Pikachu's electric sacs couldn't produce the shock value Delia rained on them. No one believed Delia.

'She was raped?' Bianca shuttered in her mind.

'Not Mrs. Ketchum!' Misty gulped in thought. 'Her being so strong-willed, it doesn't make sense!'

'Mom was...attacked?' Ash fidgeted in his head. Delia's head dipped lower, her eyes seeing her skirt and legs. She remembered Ash coming out between them. It was also the burden to her.

"Mrs. Ketchum, is it true?" Bianca questioned. "Is the Team Rocket's President really-" Delia's loud yelp and clasp to her head told her too much to handle.

"Please, don't mention his name!" she whined. This meant Delia and Giovanni had a history together, and not a good history. She lowered her hand and faced her son. "I'm sorry. I guess I need to tell you Ash's upbringing." Bianca clenched her hands on Ash's while Misty palmed his shoulder. Pikachu and Marill sat on the table while Meloetta sat on the armrest with Delia.

"I know it's painful, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty tried to ease the issue. "But I think Ash... No, I think we should know the truth." Delia's fluttering eyes told how nervous she was about telling her past.

"It started when I graduated high school near Celadon City. To celebrate our milestones, my friend invited all of us to a graduation party. She told my mother that any alcohol in the house was locked up and that her parents would keep the key by them while they went out-of-town for a business trip. The party was ordinary but no one was getting upset or intoxicated. That's when one of my classmates introduced me...to him." The moment Delia and Giovanni met was at a special occasion and soon the downfall as well. "I had no idea my friend worked for Team Rocket and I met her boss that night. Then again, Team Rocket had been under the radar. Right off the bat, we talked for sometime before I took a powder. When I got back and finished my drink, I started feeling weak. I was disoriented and fell on the floor of the parent's bed. I couldn't move anything but my eyes. My whole body felt numb. That's when he came in the door and locked it. That grin I saw told me he had something to do with why I couldn't move a muscle. He complimented a drug that he slipped in my drink using mortared Stun Spore and other chemicals. That's when he tore my clothes off, pulled his drawers and underwear down and..." The tears wallowed in Delia's eyes to cry from the pain she suffered. "...And shoved that...shoved that thing in me...and it hurt! It hurt a lot!" The kids and Pokémon were scared stiff at what Delia suffered. If Ash's father was like that, he got a shot of fear thinking he was at his father's footsteps and could do what Giovanni did those years ago.

'He forced himself on Mom?!' he thought. 'That's unimaginable! That can't be what Dad should be!' The truth is hard to fathom. Delia was getting warmed up with her terror of a past.

"I couldn't move, I couldn't shout, I couldn't do anything except watch him shove that thing between my legs. I worked on my for hours while the drug took over my body. After he was done messing around with my body, he locked me inside and continued to work on his scheme. He laced the drinks with alcohol and called police. He slipped out unnoticed and all my schoolmates were arrested...but no one found me. Hours after he left, the drugs wore off and I could move again. Despite that I couldn't move, I felt unusually exhausted. I stole some clothes and unlocked the door to sneak out. I got home and gone to bed, thinking all that happened was a nightmare that I needed to wake up from. When I did, I learned that my friends were in custody of the department for underage drinking and her parents with distribution of alcohol to minors. Mom was furious at her for lying about the alcohol and I couldn't really blame her. The days came and gone when suddenly, I had these violent moments of vomiting that just didn't feel natural. That's when I remembered Mom had those test kits on hand." Misty and Bianca knew where this was going.

"You took that test," Misty guessed. "And it came up positive?" Delia's head dipped again, the shame of the truth hurting her.

"Yes. I was pregnant... I now carried Ash." The truth started to hurt Ash more and more. It's not that he couldn't believe his mother's story. It was all making sense and he didn't like it. "Again, I didn't tell Mom about it...but she found out. We got to a little spat and she kicked me out of the house. Everything that happened in those few days mounted on me and it felt too much to handle. To be drugged...to be raped...to be impregnated...to be homeless... it was too much! I decided to do the unthinkable: kill myself." The loud gasps brought on more fear, the concept that Ash wouldn't exist.

"All that pressure on you," Bianca shivered. The way the story's going, nothing was going right with Delia. It's fortunate that she's still alive.

"I found the nearby bridge over the river. I didn't want to raise my child whose father ruined me. I didn't want to raise him as a homeless person. But just as I put my foot up, I got snared by Professor Oak's Tangela. The professor and I fought since I wanted to end my life...but Professor Oak overpowered me and made me calm down. I told him what happened and why I wanted to end it all. He got me to settle down and offered me work and a place to stay in Pallet Town. For those months following, I helped on the good professor's lab and soon, I gave birth to Ash. For the first time in a while, I felt better that a burden had lifted. Still, the pain from losing everything weighed heavily. Professor Oak continued to help me, even getting Ash to meet with trainers' Pokémon. Then came one day I nearly would regret for the rest of my life. It came after Ash brought in that hurt Meowth and he took it from me to keep as his own, the depression that lingered took over me where I had a butcher knife. I got so upset that I threw the butcher knife at the door...and where Ash would've stood if I threw it a second later. It scared him where he cried loudly. His cry broke me out of my depression and realized how much he meant to me...and I meant to him. No wonder why I consider Ash a part of my world. Since that day, I helped him grow up, and even when he finally left to become a Pokémon Master, a part of me knew he'd come back at anytime." Ash finally stood up, walked over and gave his mother a huge hug, eyes crying the tears of her pain and his unknown suffering.

"Mom!" he whimpered, heard enough of the suffering. "I'm sorry you had to go through so much!" Misty, Bianca and the Pokémon joined with Ash in giving Delia a heartfelt hug. They wanted to share the care they had with each other, even Meloetta. Persian had its first taste of a home that was taken and immediately felt like this was where it belonged. Ash was spotted on the porch looking out toward the setting sun. He absorbed a lot today with Delia's flashback. He released Charizard and told him about Delia's story, some of which horrified the winged Pokémon. "I understand why Mom would do that. Still, I wish what happened to her before didn't." Charizard, understanding the dilemma living with his master's mother for so long, would agree. Ash retreated a little as Meloetta came out to see him. "Would you believe me if I said I was angry?" The Pokémon looked to Ash's casual smile, not sure how he's angry.

("I don't see angry, Ash!") Meloetta chimed. Charizard didn't want to say he wasn't angry but did understand why he would be. Hearing the conversation, Delia came out and checked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Ash slouched on the railing in deep thought.

"Angry," he answered with a smile. Delia believed he was mad at her.

"Is it from all the lies I told?" Stepping away, Ash refocused his thoughts.

"Not your lies. I don't know why I fell for his claim, let alone use it to motivate my Pokémon in winning the league." Ash was angry at his late "father."

"I see. I'm sorry I put you through it all." Ash shook his head to say that he'd learn soon enough but wished it didn't sound as upsetting.

"Can I ask you something?" This perked Delia's interests. "If I had no dad, why bring him up from time to time?" A good question. Delia pondered the wonder.

"I knew that you could overcome what 'Dad' would've done in his heyday. I wanted you to concentrate on being the Pokémon Master and not on what your supposed father did." Her motivation did help Ash win the Unova League. Ash smiled, understanding Delia's ploy. "Now I have a question for you, dear." Uh oh! What was on her mind now? "I know you and Bianca are dating but are you postponing going on more journeys?" A laugh from Ash turned up a big no.

"Actually, after seeing Alexa and her Pokémon from the Kalos Region, we're thinking about heading there for the new adventure." Delia's smile said a lot. Despite all that happened in Unova and her story, his inspiration for more quests helped her get over the heartbreak of her own past.

"And Ash, I just wanna let you know that over all the regrets of my life, raising you to be what you are today is one moment I don't feel bad about. After all, you're the center of my universe." The words felt warm to Ash's ears. During the night, Misty and Bianca were playing with Minccino and Marill as they still tried to make sense of Delia's tragic past.

"You know, considering Mrs. Ketchum's past, I think Ash is lucky," Misty complimented. Bianca had a guess to why.

"Because you traveled with him before?" she thought.

"Yeah, I mean... He's a bit on the slow and immature side but he doesn't recklessly attack anyone. We traveled across three regions and befriended plenty of people. Also, his passion and compassion for Pokémon is practically second-to-none." This led to some suspicion on the blond.

"Did you meet your boyfriend in one of those regions?" Misty blushed red from her bringing up Tracey.

"I-I can't... I can't say that Tracey... and I've... uh, been dating like you two! I mean... he did give me Marill as an egg before hatching to an Azurill. I guess he knows deeply how fond I am for Water-type Pokémon." The blond let out a chuckle to the redhead's tale.

"You love Water-type Pokémon and Iris likes Dragon-type Pokémon." The name didn't ring a bell for Misty.

"Who's Iris?"

"One of Ash's friends who was with him over in Unova. She once lived in the Village of Dragons." This fascinated Misty a little.

"Really? Well, Clair and Lance are great with Dragon-type Pokémon. Where is she now?"

"She's going to Blackthorn City after she ran into Clair while searching for a Shiny Druddigon." Realizing the information, Misty felt happy for Iris going to see Clair at her home.

"Maybe Clair can show her around the Dragon Holy Land." A perfect spot for someone like Iris. Ash, Delia and Meloetta returned inside to turn in for the night.

"Misty, are you going to Professor Oak's lab?" she asked the redhead.

"Yeah..." That's when she had an idea. "Wanna join Bianca?" Would the blond like to go?

"Sure!" she answered. "I can see how Professor Oak's Rotom is doing." This news irked Misty. A new addition to the lab aside from Ash's Pokémon?

"Professor Oak has a what?" Ash stepped up and explained the news.

"We ran into Professor Oak while sailing through the Decolore Islands where we met a mischievous Rotom and he wanted to conduct research on it," he admitted. More interests for Misty and the professor's new Pokémon.

"I'll have to see it for myself. Well, good night, Ash." The two girls left but not before Bianca shared one kiss to Ash. The Pokémon awed the smooch as the Ketchums now had the house for themselves.

"Man, am I exhausted after today," yawned Ash. Delia laughed at her son being the kid she knew and loved. "I'll get my teeth brushed and call it a night myself."

"Okay, Ash," Delia huffed. Ash headed up the stairs but had one more thing on his mind.

"Whatever happens from now on, I want you around for when. I don't wanna lose you so soon, at least until I have a child of my own." A heartfelt promise, one Delia wanted to keep.

"Don't worry, Ash. As long as you're here, so will I."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Love

_Chapter 4: Love_

* * *

The new morning in Pallet Town. The Dodrio cawing brought the sunrise to the hometown of the Unova champion. Even though the morning sun came up, Ash felt less than energized. He's usually bouncing around each morning with restlessness. Perhaps he was still thinking back to Delia's past. He walked down to the empty kitchen and got food for Pikachu, Persian and Meloetta. ("Is everything okay, Ash?") worried Meloetta. After filling the bowl for Pikachu and Persian, Ash filled a glass of orange juice and quickly drank it. He turned to the Melody Pokémon, wanting to know if she wanted some.

"You want any?" he asked. A nod allowed Ash to pour some OJ in a tiny cup Meloetta could handle. Today felt like an ordinary day. Ash wanted to see the Pokémon he left in Professor Oak's home. He would also expect to see Misty and Bianca. Awake, Delia came down to the kitchen and spotted her little boy.

"Good morning, Ash," she greeted. "The sun smiling on you today?" Ash smiled at his mother's welcome while she poured a glass of milk for herself. "So, have you got any plans?"

"Yeah, I was gonna head to Professor Oak's ranch to check on the Pokémon I left in his care...and tell them the truth." He felt guilty about using Giovanni's supposed death as a crutch now that he learned the truth about him.

"I'm sure the Pokémon will understand." If there's something Ash would trust, it's the words of his mother.

"Yeah..." Meloetta and Pikachu chimed, pleased that the trust between mother and son remained strong. Delia had a ponder with what Ash's friends would do if they actually stopped by.

"I did wish I met some of your friends from Unova, as well as Sinnoh." Ash forgot that when he came home after the Lily of the Valley Conference in the Sinnoh Region, all that was with him was the Pokémon, no Dawn or Brock or Zoey, Ursula, Paul, Barry or anyone else from that place. At least Bianca tagged along this time around, albeit his girlfriend. No Iris, Cilan, Georgia, Burgundy, Steph_an_ (Not Steph_en _or Steven or however else his name gets butchered)...

"I know, at least stop by and see what Pallet has to offer before going where they are now." Would they enjoy what Pallet had in town? A little while later, Ash, Pikachu and Meloetta headed down the familiar road to Professor Oak's lab, eager to see all the Pokémon from adventures' past and present. He also brought along the trophy from his victory he wanted to award the rest. Entering the lab, commotion echoed from upstairs. Ash put the trophy down on the table in the living room before the trio reached upstairs. To his surprise, Rotom and Ash's Muk were fighting. Rotom continuously zapped Muk as he released Poison Gas. This wasn't something Ash wanted to see when arriving. "Rotom, Muk, cut it out!" Hearing the new human had the Pokémon turn to him. Rotom greeted Pikachu while Muk Body Slammed Ash.

("I miss you!") the Sludge Pokémon cried. Watching Ash get smothered, Rotom sighed in relief.

("I hate its Body Slam...") it buzzed. Pikachu could understand the Plasma Pokémon's problem portraying Muk and sympathized it.

("I don't blame you,") the Electric Mouse Pokémon agreed. Muk relaxed itself and let Ash up.

"So did you hear that I won the Unova League, Muk?" he wondered. This astonished Muk and all walked, flew or squirmed downstairs to see the trophy. "There it is. I'm gonna show it off to the rest of the Pokémon." Muk smothered Ash in a congratulatory hug. That's when the girls entered from the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Misty welcomed. "Did you have breakfast?" All Ash did was nod.

"Anyone else awake besides you two?" He thought by this time in the morning, Professor Oak and Tracey would be up and checking the Pokémon.

"Of course, silly," Bianca teased. "They're in the ranch with that journalist we met. You know... Alexa?" The name helped Ash remember a stop through the Decolore Islands. She was from the Kalos Region with her Helioptile, Gogoat and Noivern.

"Oh, yeah! She wanted to come here and interview Professor Oak! I guess she got done with whatever she had back home." He was anxious to see his Pokémon aside Muk. Everyone but Muk exited out the back and in the ranch where Pokémon roamed free, and Oak and Alexa were by a tree stump with Ash's Bulbasaur. Alexa removed her camera headgear, her interview complete.

"Thank you, Professor Oak," she praised. "No wonder you're one of the most elite researchers in the world." The praise made Oak itch the back of his head.

"You're welcome!" he accepted. "I'm sure you'll enjoy all the Pokémon Ash has captured throughout his career." Sure enough, walking on the scene was the trainer and the girls accompanying him. Oak looked from the corner to see them coming. "Well, speak of the Houndoom... Here he comes now!" Ash waived hello to the good professor. "Good to see you again, my boy! I had hoped you'd stop by right after touring the Unova Region." To Oak, it seemed uncharacteristic of Ash to bypass the ranch.

"Well, I had my reasons." Meloetta came forward to meet Oak up close. This fascinated the hometown professor.

"And it seems you also brought home a legendary Pokémon. A pleasure to meet you." The praise allowed Meloetta to bow.

("Thank you,") she chimed. Alexa couldn't believe how responding Meloetta acted considering earlier.

"It seems Meloetta is comfortable around humans considering how she acted when we first met," she studied. "Usually, a little fright has her do a vanishing act." Ash could testify about Meloetta's sudden change in behavior.

"I did show her a picture of us after we made landfall in Kanto," he admitted. "And I guess it does help that Team Rocket's no longer a threat to all Pokémon." Satisfaction fulfilled all abound.

"At least it's one problem fixed," Oak chuckled. That's when he viewed the trophy Ash wanted to show off. "I suppose that you wanted to share the excitement with your Pokémon, don't you?"

"I sure do!" His Pokémon on the stump gave him the idea. "Bulbasaur, you know what to do!" Bulbasaur soaked a little sun to his bulb before shooting a flare which burst to a rainbow of colors. A magnificent sight to behold.

"Beautiful!" Bianca chirped in glee.

"I've never seen Solar Beam used like that," Misty awed.

"But of course!" a familiar voice called out from behind the girls. All turned to Tracey, his sketchbook at the ready. "Professor Oak told me that Bulbasaur has developed his Solar Beam as a signal to call the Pokémon he got from the different regions like Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, Unova or the Orange Islands." The flare worked. The Pokémon from Unova came by: Unfezent, Boldore, Palpitoad, Leavanny and Krookodile arrived to see their trainer and the trophy.

"These are the Pokémon from my home region!" Bianca realized. Misty was in awe with Ash's Pokémon from Unova but none more than Palpitoad, a Water-Type Pokémon. She came over and embraced Palpitoad. Never mind that they're next to Leavanny who's part Bug-Type.

"You're adorable!" she cooed to the Vibration Pokémon. The soft, squishy skin of Palpitoad felt by her human skin had the creature vibrate and giving Misty a shiver. "It feels so good!" Everyone had a laugh. Now Ash wanted to bring out the rest of the party.

"This won't be a party from Unova without the rest!" he announced as he threw his Pokéballs and released Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Charizard and Scraggy. All of Ash's Pokémon were here. Swellow and Staraptor also came by to see the festivities. Ash showed the trophy where the Pokémon awed the prize.

"That is really cool!" Tracey chuckled as he brought out a camera for this moment as did Alexa. No one was ready for their closeup.

"Guys, there are some things I need to clear up. Before we started our tournament run, I did mention we were doing this for my dad who was lost while trying to summon Kyurem. It turned out the story wasn't true. What is, though I still have a hard time today, is that I have no dad to speak of." The Pokémon gawked in surprise, though that would've been expected. "I had no intent to deceive you at all. I do apologize for that and I did find that out last night." Some of the Unova Pokémon and the other Flying-Types gave Ash hugs and pats, understanding the situation. "As for this, the Pokémon League trophy is our symbol of how much we accomplished as the group we formed. We didn't stop at the Top 16, nor the Top Eight. We went all the way to the top. Pikachu, Bianca and I will go on a new journey in the Kalos Region and hope for a repeat performance. This isn't my trophy. It belongs to all of us. Pikachu, Unfezent, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, Krookodile, Palpitoad, Charizard... we won the Unova League together." Charizard shook his head, not wanting any part of the celebration. Even Oak understood Charizard's withdrawal.

"Apparently, Charizard doesn't agree with helping you in Unova," he pointed out. "After all, he was with you after you won the Unova League." Forgetful, Ash scratched the back of his head to the mistake.

"Can I still consider him part since he helped Pignite with some problems?" Charizard realized why Ash had him be part of the Unova Team. A grumble from Charizard told Ash that it's okay to join in the shot. "Okay, let's all get in together, the smaller Pokémon in the front." The Pokémon found their spots around the trophy: Snivy, Oshawott, Scraggy, Pikachu and Meloetta were in front, Pignite, Palpitoad and Boldore secured the sides of the trophy and Charizard, Leavanny, Unfezent and Krookodile stood in the back with Ash.

"Perfect!" Tracey smiled, the camera capturing all in the viewfinder. Alexa managed to fit Ash and the Pokémon on her camera as well.

"Okay, everyone!" she spoke for attention. "Say... WINNER!" The Pokémon cheered and two clicks later, the pose was over. "Awesome! My sister will love this." The information alerted Ash and Bianca to know that Alexa had a sibling.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister," she voiced her dismay. "Is she a journalist like you?"

"Nah, she's a photographer. And she's also a gym leader." This stoked Ash to further try the Kalos Region if a friend knew someone who ran a gym.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see her!" Ash should choose his words more carefully. Bianca immediately thought Ash wanted someone else than her. Meloetta read Bianca's face, thinking Ash just started hating her.

"You- You don't love me anymore, Ash Ketchum?" she whined. Ash stopped himself when he realized what escaped his lips. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"I want to battle her when we get to the Kalos Region. I didn't say anything about liking anyone else at this point." His words now in focus, he had to apologize. "Sorry about that. I should watch what I say." Bianca looked like she'd let Ash go with that mistake.

"As long as you mean it, I'll let it slide." Misty wiped the tiny sweat from her forehead, thankful to the correction.

"For a second, I thought the relationship was over," she sighed. The group had a laugh toward Ash. Evening settled and the group had a nice dinner at Ash's house, surprised that the dining table was big enough for everyone.

"I'm not sure which gourmet cooking is better: Cilan's or Delia's?" the blond chuckled with her indecision. Misty wondered about Cilan some more.

"So Cilan cooked for you since Brock's career choice?" she asked. Ash nodded, saying that he had the green-haired Striaton Gym Leader as his cook.

"Well, he liked cooking a lot and some of his meals were really good," he testified. "I bet if he and Brock met, they could exchange their recipes and expand their food library. Though, nothing can really beat home cooking, right, Mom?" Delia giggled at the praise from her son.

"Ash, there's something I want to give you since you're continuing your quest to be a Pokémon Master," she opened up. "I'll be right back." Leaving, Ash wondered what Delia had. All the turmoil from her past hadn't slowed her down. When she returned, she presented a new blue jacket and baseball cap. Ash's eyes lit up at the wardrobe.

"Mom, I love it! Thank you!" Bianca's smile made an appearance. That's when she had a proposal.

"Ash?" she spoke up. "I thought about it and... I'm gonna stay here and help Pallet Town as much as possible." This came as a shock to Ash and Pikachu who planned on going to Kalos with Bianca. Now she wanted to stay in Pallet.

"What's going on that you don't wanna travel anymore?" Bianca realized that she needed to clarify her meaning.

"I-I mean that I wanna stay for a little while and learn how to cook for when you get done with the Kalos Region and you want to continue. That way, I can feed you on our next outing." She wasn't stopping for good, just a temporary rest. Even the Pokémon breathed a little easy to it.

"I can assure you Delia wouldn't mind at the least to teach you about culinary arts," Oak promised. Alexa chose to rub in a little experience.

"As my mother would say, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she referred. If Bianca did learn from Delia and does it well, she could be the first female cook aside from mom to do his food. Of course, that's the easy part considering he'd eat anything put on a plate. Bianca's smile satisfied the hometown trainer. Night arrived. The crescent moon hovered above in the cloudless, starry sky. The house was quiet and its occupants asleep, except for Ash who still had energy to spare. He left Pikachu with Oak at his lab.

'Tomorrow, Pikachu and I will embark on a brand new adventure in the Kalos Region,' he minded. 'It sucks that Bianca won't come with... but I'm rather interested with how well she does in the kitchen.' He's having trouble falling asleep, the same trouble when he first acquired Pikachu. Apparently, he's not the only one. The bedroom door opened and Bianca entered. Ash turned to see her. "I guess you couldn't shut yourself down, too." Bianca's shake confirmed Ash's guess.

"Is it alright if I snuggle in with you?" she asked. "I just want a night with you before you left for Kalos." One night to spend with the one who loved...

"Sure." Ash turned but lifted the blanket for Bianca to enter. Just as she crawled in, Bianca pressed herself on Ash's chest...and felt a couple of bumps. This startled Ash and it's just beginning. Bianca's legs wrapped around Ash's legs. He stared at the bare shoulder and arm before scaling his eyes down. "Are you... uh... n-naked?" Bianca's laugh told him her plan.

"I'm still wearing my knee-socks." Ash's face said not enough. "Listen, your mom is so strong-willed, she overcame her rape and raised you as the young man you are today. I want to help you understand the difference of what we have and what... he never did... and we'll do it the right way." She rolled on top of Ash, still keeping her body tight on his.

"Bianca~ Are you sure about this?" A girl on top of him and he's hesitating? Man up!

"I'm very sure. All those times I slammed you in any body of water, I'm making up now." She reached down under the blanket for a few seconds, leaving Ash perplexed. An adjustment later, the pair cringed in pain.

"Tight!" they yelped in unison. The two breathed a little to relax.

"You okay?" Bianca questioned in concern. Ash bobbed a nod, breathing easier.

"That was sudden," he huffed. "What about you? Your face looked like it hurt." Bianca scoffed, expecting the reaction.

"No surprise there." She moved her waist under the blanket. The only parts not wrapped in the sheets were the heads. Their faces read pain but mustered the ride, a new experience for Ash. Bianca rolled, now having Ash on top while she held the sheets in place. His face squinted and Bianca wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him in for a kiss and holding it. Finally, the moving bodies stopped and both slumped in exhaustion. Labored breathing lofted from the two, their brief trek at the end. Both broke lips, smiled and Ash collapsed on Bianca, worn out. "Ash, you're the only one for me." She fell asleep along with Ash. The rumbling didn't go unnoticed as Meloetta emerged. She took note of Ash and Bianca and their positions.

("What was all that shaking?") she wondered. ("And what's with all that sweat?") She found an opening by the foot of the bed. Interested, she peeked and noticed an odd sight to the Melody Pokémon. Further in, Meloetta scooped something before coming out from there with a sticky white liquid in her hand. ("What is this?") A whiff later, she turned her head away from the smell and swatted the substance away. ("Nasty!") The stuff off, she looked at the two, smiling without a care in the world but each other. Meloetta wanted in on their sleeping fun. ("I hope they don't mind a Pokémon with them.") She slipped in and nuzzled herself to Bianca's head. For the last night before Ash left for Kalos, it was one he'd never forget anytime soon.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Departure

_Chapter 5/Final: Departure_

* * *

The morning rose. A relieved Delia started making breakfast for her little champion and his extra prizes. The three snuggled close together on Ash's bed, the scene too adorable to disturb. Ash, Bianca and Meloetta slept as the rising sun and the light bled through the curtains on the window. Two days straight, Ash didn't want to get up. Was he tired from what he and Bianca did last night? Might it be that he's getting older? Could it be that he didn't want to leave her side since declaring love? What didn't matter was Bianca who allowed both her boyfriend and the Pokémon to stay close. Maybe the smell of breakfast will arouse them. After all, like Alexa said, "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Meloetta awoke first and looked down at the sleeping youngsters.

("I guess their love runs deep!") she joked in awe. Exiting, she picked up the scent of food. Just as she flew down the stairs, Persian hissed at something from outside. She and Delia got outside where they viewed the new house cat snarling down at its pre-evolved form, Meowth.

"Get dis Persian away from me!" it cried. No... it couldn't be? Wearing robes and hearing the loud hiss, Ash and Bianca woke up and arrived downstairs where they realized someone from their hated group still survived.

"Meowth?" Ash gasped at the sight of the enemy, covered in cuts and scratches. "You're alive?" A surprise even to Bianca who thought with Jessie, James and Giovanni, Meowth would be among the departed.

"Would you believe dat I'm an unrestricted free agent?" You're a Pokémon, not a professional sports athlete. Persian didn't buy Meowth's story, ready to use Bite. Bianca knelt to comfort the irritated Classy Cat Pokémon.

"It's okay, Persian," she called softly. "If he's lying, you're free to attack." Lying about what? Brought in, the two wondered how Meowth was the only survivor from Team Rocket.

"First off, twerp... I'm sorry about what happy to your father. I know you were just reunited with him when he tried to summon Kyurem and..." Ash shook his head, knowing the real deal.

"There's no need for an apology about him," he grumbled. "Giovanni isn't my real dad. In fact, I never had a real dad." Meowth gawked at the new information.

"Now wait a second, twerp! If Giovanni's not daddy, how are you here?" All Ash did was bow his head.

"Believe me, it's... disturbing to talk about, even with these two around us." Better off not knowing, Meowth respected Ash's wishes not to discuss the issue further.

"It's dat disturbing, huh?" Now the focus was on Meowth and his appearance in Pallet Town.

"Anyway, how did you manage to free yourself from Kyurem's domain?" Bianca questioned. She thought Meowth found a way of escaping the legendary Pokémon's realm. However...

"I hid behind a pillar when Kyurem showed up to ruin da party! I may be a Pokémon but I have more experience talking dan I do with battling!" Talk about a sad story for a Pokémon, even Ash remembered all of his battles.

"I'll say," he agreed. "The only victory, although he cheated, was against Brock's Onix." He hadn't won anything ever since?

"Dat's not true! I've won my share of battles!" The humans found that hard to fathom. If Meowth did win more battles, no doubt he had help.

"Not by your own claws, right?" Delia shunned. Meowth was ready to come back at the mother... but even he knew that she's correct. He mulled in defeat, at least not by battling. Ash wanted to get to the reason Meowth showed up.

"Anyway, did you come by to warn us about something?" he asked. Meowth was quick to reply.

"Well, I figured dat with da boss now gone for good, Team Rocket would dissolve," he believed. "But not only did dey not break, dey were quick to choose a successor in Dr. Zager! Now dere sights are set for Kalos!" The same region Ash had planned to try.

"Are they still in the process of stealing Pokémon like before?" Flipping a nod, Meowth confirmed Ash's suspicions.

"So Team Rocket, despite losing their president, are still chasing rare and valuable Pokémon," Bianca concluded. Ash knew his duties to protect the Pokémon was far from finished. First, he had to make a choice with Meowth: keep him or banish him?

"This is... hard for me to decide. You've been with Team Rocket before I started my Pokémon career, but turning you away... I'm not one to abandon Pokémon." Not to mention Persian still not wanting him around. Delia and Bianca understood the pressure Ash was in.

"Kid, you don't need to make a choice for Meowth," he refused help. "I get it. If you don't want Meowth nearby, I'll try to find a way to survive. I'm not gonna force it on you." He got up and started to walk to the door. That's when Ash had an idea.

"Wait a second, Meowth!" The call had the Alley Cat Pokémon to stop, just a paw's reach from the door. He turned to the trainer, sentiment painting his face. "There may be something for you. I can have Professor Oak find you something for you so that you're not lonely." Meowth stood shocked, sympathy leaking from his old enemy.

"Twerp..." There's hope for this talking Pokémon yet. "You still help out despite our differences!" The matter resolved, Ash could focus on his new journey: Kalos. After breakfast, Ash took Meowth and Meloetta to Oak's lab and explained the Former Team Rocket Pokémon's dilemma to him, Misty and Tracey. A tall task ahead, Oak had to make a call.

"Professor, if Meowth is right that Team Rocket is still active and is planning on attacking Kalos," Tracy reviewed. Oak understood the details.

"The question is... Who could this Zager send now that Meowth's teammates are no longer here?" Oak wondered. To Meowth and Ash, they knew a few others from the organization.

"Dere's Annie and Oakley, plus a few other members dat have on-field training," Meowth listed.

"But I bet Cassidy and Butch would be the most likely candidates to come after us," Ash concluded. However, it didn't satisfy Misty about why Meowth was here and not with Team Rocket.

"You know, I'm rather surprised that Meowth wouldn't team up with those two or any of the other members," she scorned. Meowth felt threatened from Misty's suspicions.

"Hey, Cassidy and Butch wouldn't let anyone from another squad tag along with dem!" he argued. Even Pikachu had a point to his testimony.

("He does have a point,") he squeaked in acknowledgment. Oak had to decide and soon had a solution.

"There's a professor in Celadon University who teaches Pokémon Communication," he remembered. "I could call him up and see if he can take you in." Meowth's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You mean it?" he screeched happily. "Wow! Danks a whole bunch, Professor!" Oak smiled to Meowth's little enjoyment. Ash now turned to the Melody Pokémon.

"Meloetta, you can stay here and take care of the Pokémon in the ranch," he suggested. Meloetta felt unwanted by Ash and voiced her concern, not by singing.

"Meloetta's saying dat it rather come along with you to da Kalos Region." Thanks to the translation, Ash realized how important Meloetta felt to him. Still, he didn't want to jeopardize Meloetta.

"I know you want to come along but if Team Rocket is still out there, I'd rather have you here safe with Mom and Professor Oak and my Pokémon. They could need your singing." The idea didn't sit well for the Melody Pokémon and her whining made her point.

"Meloetta's saying dat it feels more secure with you dan it does here and especially with..." He stopped the translation when he figured out she meant him. "Hey! I'm no longer a part of Team Rocket!" Meloetta wasn't so quick to trust him. Considering Team Rocket's intent to use her, she had reasons to refuse staying in Pallet. Ash, trustful to Pokémon, surrendered to Meloetta's demands.

"Okay, Meloetta. You can come along." Meloetta cheered about joining Ash. Even Alexa understood the Melody Pokémon's wish.

"It's pretty obvious that Meloetta cares too much to let you leave on your own," she expressed. "And since it's also my home region, I'll join you. There's an airport in LumioseCity we can enter from and you'll need to see Professor Sycamore to register for that Pokémon League." Priorities set, Ash confirmed Alexa's information and gone home to pack up. Time passed to the afternoon, he and Alexa with the Pokémon were joined by Delia and Bianca minutes before their flight to Kalos. Ash was in his new jacket for the new region and what awaited there.

"I know you'll do well in Kalos," Delia encouraged. "Make sure you train as often and change your you-know-what's everyday!" That never gets old to have the mother reminding her son about clean underwear.

"I will, Mom," Ash agreed while humiliated. Bianca also stepped up with some wisdom of her own.

"Ash, I hope to Zekrom and Reshiram that you don't fall for anyone in Kalos," she warned, reminding him of last night. Ash smiled, knowing better than chasing girls. That's Brock's job.

"Never would cross my mind." Satisfied, Bianca snagged and spun his cap around to give him a last kiss. Pikachu, Meloetta and Alexa ate the scene, wondering about human love compared to Pokémon love.

("Could we fall in love like our protector?") Meloetta questioned. To Pikachu, it's a moment that he's lived through a handful.

("Been there, done that... a lot!") he admitted. Was that both Pokémon and humans?

("Were you as close and under the blankets as he was?") This gave Pikachu a mental picture of what Ash and Bianca did last night and... needless to say how shocked he was.

("They didn't do what I think they did... right?") A lot to assume, especially with the main item Meloetta pointed to. Delia wanted the two to stop soon.

"Bianca, if Ash is gonna take part in this new league, he'll need to get on that plane," she joked. Not wanting to delay Ash any longer, the two finally broke lips.

"I love you and no one else," she whispered. Touching and adorable... Ash blushed at the comforting words.

"I love you, too," he smiled. The speakers came on to announce the next flight leaving.

"Flight 267, Pallet Town, Kanto to LumioseCity, Kalos," the speaker blared. "Pallet Town, Kanto to LumioseCity, Kalos is now boarding." Neither Ash or Bianca wanted to break since their intimate night or the kiss just a minute ago. The inevitable...

"Alexa, can I trust you in making sure Ash gets to Kalos safely?" Delia asked. The journalist bobbed her head, a promise she could grant.

"You have my word, Miss Ketchum," she replied before turning to Ash and the two Pokémon. "Ready to go?" Ash chuckled and nodded to say that he's ready.

"I was born ready!" he cheered. Pikachu and Meloetta chimed their acknowledgment. All walked in the tunnel leading to their flight. 15 minutes after boarding and with Delia and Bianca watching from inside, their plane raced down the tarmac before lifting to the sky above. The time at home taught Ash about what past he had: one of trust and betrayal and one of tragedy and triumph. No longer did he have to bear the sadness of a father he realized didn't technically exist. Ash still had his mother and Pikachu. He had new respect for her and new passion and love for the Pokémon he owned and soon would... and new love for the girl who had been by his side since they met in Unova. That's when Alexa dropped a bombshell as the plane continued to ascend.

"So I heard from Bianca that you two got it on last night." Ash froze at the sudden discovery. Pikachu pawed his face at the truth.

("I knew it!") Pikachu whined. Ash wanted to keep it between him and Bianca but the secret's out.

"Well she did tell me it was her time when she wasn't... you know. Besides, I don't think you two are ready to have a child just yet. You do need a few more years before that's declared." Ash's face reddened even deeper at the embarrassing information.

"You didn't tell Mom about it, did you?" he hoped.

"Hey, my lips have been and will be sealed. At least it's not the same thing your mom went through. You two had it consensually. Besides, I didn't know you had it in you to go that far." At least Ash can smile, saying their time together was better than what Delia had to go through. Delia Ketchum endured the worst of what someone could go through. However, she received something remarkable in return: a son that will never follow in the footsteps of his "father." Ash let the past of his life go. Now, he could enjoy the life of now: his loving mother, his happy Pokémon... and a girl to call his own.

* * *

THE END


End file.
